dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Firedrake
__TOC__ Overview Firedrakes are an upgraded form of Drakes found on Bitterblack Isle. They possess higher strength, higher health and resistances than normal Drakes. Their attacks are similar to that of lesser Drakes, but differ in magnitude; Firedrakes can deal massive amounts of damage. Firedrakes emit a red smoky glow. Clinging onto a Firedrake causes Fire damage. In addition, if equipped armor does not have high burning resistance, a Firedrake's aura can cause the climber to be set on fire. The Firedrake has higher Defense than all of its draconian cousins except the online Ur-Dragon, making it harder to damage. This tends to prolong encounters even when its heart is constantly attacked. Defeating a Firedrake provides a chance of Dragonforging any Weapons and Armors equipped on the Arisen regardless of Enhancement Level. Attacks Tactics Offensive *The heart on its chest is its weak point. The Arisen must land the final blow to the heart when its health is fully depleted. * Weak against Ice **Due to its high defense, physical attacks from Ice enchanted physical arrows are not very effective. * Bow-class pawns will equip special arrows and will use stat boosters if the Arisen has made them available (see Threat Level and Special Tool/Curative Usage by Pawns). Blast Arrows are particularly useful; they will knock a Firedrake out of the sky instantly. * Vulnerable to Torpor, although it overcomes the debilitation faster than any other creature in the game. * All vocations : Climb up to the heart and slash away. For general climbing tips, see Climbing. Defensive * The Stability augment is very useful against all Draconic enemies - all wind buffet attacks are nullified against the Arisen, meaning that one interrupted while casting spells or charging skills. * The Sanctuary augment can be a valuable defensive augment. It will reduce all damage taken by 50% when the Arisen is in mortal danger, and can be a lifesaver against a tough foe like the Firedrake. * If facing a Frostwyrm and a Firedrake simultaneously, such as in the Sparyard of Scant Mercy, Silence the Frostwyrm as the Firedrake is easier to assault without a Frostwyrm constantly casting spells at the party. * The Dragon Roar is an ability that cannot be suppressed by inflicting Silence. ** For details an tactic relating to this troublesome skill see Dragon Roar. * A Rose Ring can help prevent Burning when climbing, saving health curatives and Smother Sap. Pawn specific * Mage pawns equipped with a Legion's Might staff will auto-revive after a Dragon roar or conventional deaths. * Consider equipping a Pawn with a rusted weapon so they can continuously debilitate the Firedrake with Torpor. * Ranger pawns with the Great Gamble skill can remove several health bars from a Firedrake in a single shot to the heart. A pawn with incomplete Bestiary knowledge of this enemy will randomly target one of four critical targets on the Firedrake (the two horns, the wings, and the heart). To ensure that the pawn targets the heart, the Arisen should focus on destroying the horns and wings to enable an accurate shot. * Pawns who have 100% resistance to Possession will not be affected by the dragon's grab attack. Media File:Firedrake & Frostwyrm vs Magick Archer, Arisen undamaged, Hard mode|Focus on the Frostwyrm first. Use a Rarified Golden Weapon to inflict Silence then follow up with Explosive Volley to the Frostwyrm's heart. The Firedrake is weak against the Ice-based Ninefold Bolt. Only slight injury was sustained due to proximity to the Frostwyrm's icy heart and the Firedrake's fiery mouth. File:Black Abbey D, Firedrake 4 Pyresaurians, Arisen undamaged, Hard mode|Goldforged Rusted Staff only. 551511 379751708804338 780608097 n.jpg|Preparing an icy bolt .. Dragons Dogma - Fire Drake Knocked from the Sky.jpg|.. Knocked out of the sky Category:Dark Arisen: Dragons Category:Dragon Species